


Twist

by inbarati



Category: Neil Gaiman - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbarati/pseuds/inbarati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just finished reading Neil Gaiman's Fragile Things. As usual, it was fucking fantastic. Something he said a couple of times in the intro struck me. 'I wanted to write an (insert author here) story, and this is what I wrote...' (Deeply paraphrased)</p><p>So I decided I'd try and write a Neil Gaiman story, and this is what I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist

Your face, as you stand in the doorway, tells a story I've always wanted to read. There's a light in your eyes, a quirk to your smile, that bespeaks real happiness, a joy that will last. Your endearingly crooked teeth gleam in the light that comes from the open front door.

But you're not looking at me.

She's tall, and thin, and blonde. Everything that I'm not. She wears tasteful makeup and high heels in the doorway of the living room. I'm coming in the front door, in my scarred silver Docs, sweaty from being out in the yard. My cargo shorts and ripped up shirt are stained from the shelves I've been building. Her dress is pinkish, with pinstripes.

"This is Missy," you tell me, still looking at her. "She's our new neighbor."

"It's nice to meet you, Missy," I say dutifully. "Would you like something to drink? Lemonade, water, coffee?"

"Ice water would be fabulous." She smiles. Her teeth are perfect and white.

"I'll be right back," I tell both of you, headed for the kitchen, where I briefly scrub my hands with turpentine, before getting some ice from the freezer and filling a cup.

The two of you are kissing when I get back. "Um," I say. You ignore me. There's a twist, as the two of you move your bodies together, and suddenly it's just you.

"What just happened?" I'm not sure what I just saw. "Where did Missy go?"

You smile at me, and your teeth are perfectly straight, and very white. They look sharp. "Missy who?" Your face says. "Are you going to show me your shelves?"

"Uhh… Yeah. Come out to the yard?" We go out to where the shelves are sitting, freshly stained, in the yard. "I'm going to put the stain away," I say. I take the bucket and head for the garage. There's a shotgun on a rack next to the workbench. I take it with me, and point it at your head. "What are you, and what have you done with Brian?"

"What?" Missy says. She still looks like you. "Heather, you're crazy! Put that down, and we'll talk about it."

"No." It's a simple answer, and then you're Missy again.

"He cheated on you."

"I don't care," I say, unlatching the safety. "Bring him back."

"I can't." She says, putting her hands out as if she's offering me something.

I take a step closer. "Do it."

"I can't."

I shoot the air above her head. "Now." Something twists, and she's standing there. For a minute, so are you, and then you collapse, unconscious on the ground. I shoot her, twice. I wait until she's fallen to flinch, and then I help you sit up. "Brian, are you okay?"

"Don't feel so good," you tell me faintly, resting your clammy forehead on my shoulder.

"What was she?" I look over my shoulder at the body on the ground. The flies are already coming.

"I don't know. I'm scared."

"Hey, you're alive. We'll be okay." I turn your chin back towards me, and we kiss.

Your teeth are perfectly straight. Then I feel something twist.


End file.
